Quand les rêves de Jess deviennent réalité
by Miione
Summary: Quand Jess fait des rêves étranges.


J'ai écris cette fic en une nuit, bah oui j'arrivais pas à dormir alors...

**Réponses aux reviews: Je répons aux reviws là parce que comme je ne fais pas de suite et que je tien a répondre aux revieweurs je ne peux pas le faire ailleurs alors je le fais la ^^**

Starla: Merci. Non tu n'est pas la seule, ça rassure hein? J'ai vraiment eux peur que personne ne lise parce que je n'ai jamais vu ce couple alors, mais je voulais le faire quand même ça me tenait à cœur, alors je me suis dis que s'il y avait au moins une personne qui lisait ça m'allait ^^

Lauren: Merci^^

Catherine: Oui en effet, il faut remercier mes délires et les insomnies^^ et aussi les défis de ma petite femme adorée^^

Minie-Pucca: Merci :)

Drack: Merci a toi de me suivre, je suis vraiment contente et flattée que mes histoires te plaisent et vais essayer de continue pour te satisfaire^^

Guests: Merci de me lire même si vous êtes en anonyme, je suis contente que ça vous ai plut, j'avais peur que personne ne lise alors je suis contente, et c'est vrai qu'elles vont bien ensemble ^^

* * *

Couple: Brooke et Jessica.

Personnages: Brooke et Jessica.

Résumé: Elles venaient de boucler une enquête particulièrement éprouvante. Un couple de femmes avaient fait appelle à eux car leur petite fille avait disparut. Les rêves de Jess avaient étés déroutant et certains n'avaient rien à voir avec l'enquête. Elle s'était sentit bizarre et elle ne s'en souvenait que très vaguement de ses rêves au réveille. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour son amie Brooke qui agissait de manières étrange ces derniers temps, elle la voyait à peine et quand c'était le cas la brune était distante, la médium ne comprenait pas très bien et essayait d'être avec elle pour lui parler mais c'est comme si la fliquette la fuyait. Mais une fois l'enquête terminée celle ci lui proposa de boire un verre chez elle.

XXX

Brooke avait invitée Jessica à boire un verre chez elle, après la fin de leur enquête.

- Ça va Jess? demanda-t-elle doucement en voyant l'ai distrait de son amie.

- Heu oui oui, je suis contente qu'on ai retrouvée la petite fille, seulement, il reste mes autres rêves, on sait qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec l'enquête, alors je me demandais avec quoi avaient-ils rapport et je suis inquiète, d'habitude je me souviens toujours de mes rêves tels qu'ils soient mais là rien.

- Je sais pas, et tu ne te rappel vraiment de rien? insista la brunette frisée.

- Non, jusque c'était bien, que j'étais bien, je n'avais pas peur, comme si j'étais à ma place.

- Donc ça avait rapport avec toi, uniquement avec toi? questionna l'agent du FBI.

- Oui, dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

- Peut-être que tu devrais aller dormir pour voir ce qui se passe? proposa la fliquette.

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Je peux...dormir chez toi? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Bien sûre Jess, viens, dit-elle en la prenant par la main, ce qui leur provoqua des frissons à toutes les deux, pour la conduire dans sa chambre.

La toute jeune femme regarda la décoration, c'était joli, simple, douillet calme tout en étant accueillant.

- Je n'ai qu'un lit mais...

- Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas, et puis on à déjà couchée ensemble, dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Brooke se retourna vivement et rougit profondément au double sens de la phrase de son amie.

- Je suis désolée, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se rattrapa la médium qui se mit à rougir à son tour.

- C'est bon, Jess, j'ai compris, sourit la brune.

La fliquette lui donna un grand T. Shirt et alla dans la salle de bain pour e changer. Elles se couchèrent une fois qu'elles se furent changées.

XXX

Jess mit du temps à s'endormir et quand enfin elle réussit, elle rêva.

Elle se vit dans un lit, allongée sur une personne, elle ne voyait pas son visage mais ça lui était égal puisqu'elle le connaissait par coeur, elle aurait pu le dessiner les yeux fermés. Elle l'embrassait avec passion et fougue, elle ressentait tout l'amour que cette personne lui vouait, il était aussi puissant que celui qu'elle même portait à cet inconnu, c'était tout l'amour du monde. Elle entendait ses gémissements, et cela la rendait heureuse et l'excitaient au plus au point. Elle voyait leurs courbes se fondre à la perfection, comme si elles avaient étés faites pour être confondues, elles s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Elle vit ses mains entamer une descente vertigineuse vers le boxer de son inconnu et sa main qui se glissait dans le dit boxer et elle entendit l'inconnu gémir, et ce gémissement changea radicalement sa vie.

- Jess, gémit sensuellement l'inconnu.

La médium se réveilla en sursaut, réveillant Brooke par la même occasion.

- Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama-t-elle incrédule, c'était quoi ça?

- Jess ça va? demanda-t-elle inquiète par l'attitude de son amie et pas très bien réveillée.

- Non, non, c'est pas possible ça, ça peut pas être possible, ça peut pas être vrai!

- Jessica? appela-t-elle en la lui touchant l'épaule, lui faisant faire un bon sur le côté.

Brooke fut blessée mais elle le dissimula rapidement.

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu? lui demanda-t-elle doucement, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son amie dans un état pareil après une prémonition.

- Je sais pas si je peux ou même si je veux t'en parler, murmura-t-elle complètement déconcertée.

- Oh, laissa-t-elle échapper la voix triste, c'était la deuxième fois que jeune femme la repoussait, la blessait, et même si 'elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, ça la blessait et lui brisait le cœur, je comprends, dit-elle tristement en se levant.

- Non, Brooke, je... je suis désolée, dit-elle en lui attrapant la main, la faisant se rasseoir.

- Je ne veux pas e forcer, tu as le droit d'avoir tes secrets, de ne pas tout me dire, c'est normale, je lavais oubliée, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Je veux tout te dire, je ne veux pas avoir de secrets pour toi, le truc c'est que...je ne sais pas bien ce que veulent dire ces rêves, enfin si mais je suis pas très sûre de bien comprendre et je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça ni te prendre la tête.

Brooke soupira et se rapprocha d'elle, elle regarda son amie qui avait l'air complètement perdue et désorientée.

- Jess je suis ton amie et si tu as besoin de parler je serais et je suis là pour t'écouter, je ne te laisserais pas te prendre la tête toute seule, si je peux t'aider je le ferais, dit-elle doucement en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, dans un geste affectueux.

La medium soupira d'aise, elle regarda la brune aux cheveux frisés dans les yeux et ne voyant que de la sincérité, elle hocha la tête.

- D'accord, capitula-t-elle.

- Attends, je vais te faire un chocolat chaud, sourit la fliquette qui se leva et alla dans la cuisine, elle revint 5 minutes après avec deux tasses de chocolats chauds et en tendit une à son amie qui l'accepta avec joie.

- C'est bon, je t'écoute et n'oublie pas si je peux t'aider je le ferais, je suis là et je serai toujours là pour toi, déclara-t-elle tendrement en la regardant affectueusement.

- J'étais, j'étais dans un lit...avec un inconnu...commença-t-elle en rougissant furieusement.

- Oh, Jess, tu as fais un rêve cochon, s'amusa Brooke.

- Heu nan, pas vraiment na, murmura la médium, toujours rougissante.

- Oh, excuse moi, continue, se reprit la fliquette.

- Je... je l'embrassais passionnément et je ressentais tout l'amour du monde dans ce simple baiser, c'est la première fois que je ressentais et ressens aussi bien le choses, j'étais...heureuse, comme si pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais à ma place, c'est très difficile de décrire cette sensation, soupira-t-elle.

- Et c'était le cas, tu étais à ta place? lui demanda doucement la brune qui se sentait jalouse.

- Oui, c'est vraiment très étrange mais oui.

- Tu as vu qui c'était? demanda-t-elle en essayant de refréner sa jalousie grandissante.

- Non, soupira la petite brune, mais je sais qui c'est, je sais qui est mon inconnu, dit-elle doucement.

- Et c'est qui? demanda-t-elle en faisant celle qui était très calme alors qu'elle bouillait intérieurement, elle avait des envies de meurtres, elle voulait trucider cet inconnu, même si elle ne savait absolument pas qui il était.

Jess la regarda mais ne répondit pas, elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur le lit.

- Avant de me réveiller ma main à glissa dans son boxer et il à gémit mon nom, sensuellement, dit-elle très vite, elle était toute rouge et avait les joues en feu, tellement elle rougissait.

Brooke sentait son cœur se briser et elle priait pour que sa Jess arrête de lui en dire plus, mais elle voulait aider son amie, parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne voulait que son bonheur et parce qu'elle lui avait promit d'être là pour elle, et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire, quitte à aller vomir et pleurer à chaudes larmes après, elle s'en fichait, du moment que sa petite brune était heureuse, c'est tous ce qui lui importait.

- Qu'a-t-il gémit demanda-t-elle difficilement.

- Mon nom, mais c'était tellement sensuelle, tellement puissant et fort, c'était comme un amant qui est fou amoureux et qui murmure le nom de son amante.

- Tu... tu es amoureuse, elle arriva-t-elle à articuler, elle ouvrit de grands yeux en même temps qu'elle le disait, la réalisation avait un goût amer.

- Je...oui, c'est idiot qu'il m'est fallu un rêve pour le comprendre ou plutôt pour l'accepter et me l'avouer. Quand je pense à tout ce temps que j'ai perdu à essayer de me convaincre que c'était pas ça que ça n'était que de l'amitié, mais maintenant c'est évident, limpide, clair comme de l'eau de roche.

- De l'amitié? Donc c'est un ami? demanda-t-elle doucement. Elle fit rapidement la liste de leur ami.

Jessica acquiesça.

- Je le connais?

- heu, je... c'est que, tu sais je n'ai jamais dis que c'était un homme, j'ai dis que c'était un inconnu parce que je ne voyais pas son visage mais je ressentais parfaitement sa poitrine contre la mienne, dit-t-elle.

Brooke sentie son cœur battre plus fort, Jess avait rêvée d'une femme, cela ce pouvait-il que...?

- Alors c'était une femme? Donc tu es...?

- Je sais pas, non, je rois que c'est jute elle.

- Donc je rectifie ma question, est ce que je la connait?

- Oui.

- C'est...c'est Sunny? demanda-t-elle en espérant de tout son coeur que ce ne soit pas ça, elle adorait Sunny mais si Jess était amoureuse d'elle, elle ne s'avait pas comment elle le prendrait.

- Non, non, sourit Jess, Sunny est vraiment très jolie mais ce n'est pas elle.

Le cœur de Brooke rata un battement.

- Alors qui est ce? demanda-t-elle complètement perdue, elle ne voyait aucune autre femme à part Sunny.

- Au début, je ne savais pas qui c'était, je ne voyais pas son visage et puis quand elle à murmurée mon nom, je l'ai reconnue, je connaissais cette voix, je la reconnaîtrait entre mille, et je me rends compte à quel point j'aime cette voix, à quel point elle me calme, m'apaise, me fait rire ou me rends fière quand elle me complimente.

- A oui? Et à qui elle appartient?

Jessica la regarda avant de baisser la tête.

- Jess?

- A toi, chuchota-t-elle.

Brooke était sur le cul, elle n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, avait-elle bien entendue?

- Pardon? s'étonna Brooke qui était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu ou même d'avoir bien compris.

- C'était, la voix, c'était la tienne, c'est toi qui à gémit mon nom, comme un amant gémit le nom de son amante.

La flic était aux anges, elle était tellement heureuse.

Jess prit son silence pour de la gène et cela lui brisait le coeur, Brooke ne ressentait pas la même chose, en même temps à quoi elle s'attendait. Brooke était tellement plus belle, plus âgée, plus drôle, plus mature et tellement plus intelligente qu'elle, comment pourrait-elle s'intéresser à elle.

Elles restèrent silencieuses.

- Alors, tu... tu es amoureuse de moi? demanda la flic incertaine.

- ...

- Jess, appela Brooke.

- Oui Brooke, je suis amoureuse de toi, souffla-t-elle, en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Jess...

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas je sais que tu aime les hommes, que ce n'est pas réciproque, que ça ne le sera jamais et je...

Brooke ne la laissa pas finir et l'embrassa passionnément, avec toute la force de son amour.

Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

- Brooke, souffla la médium.

- Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis je ne sais plus quand, mais comme tu étais plus jeune, déjà chamboulée par tes dons, je n'ai pas voulut en rajouter et t'embêter avec mes sentiments, donc j'ai préférée les taire et n'être que ton amie, j'étais prête à m'en contenter. Au début ça me suffisait mais avec le temps ce n'était plus suffisant, il me fallait plus, toujours plus, c'était devenu tellement dur d'être si proche et pourtant si loin de toi.

- C'est pour ça que u étais bizarre et distante ces derniers temps, que tu me fuyais, je croyais que j'avais fait ou dit quelque chose de mal qui t'aurait blessé.

- Heu, oui et je suis désolée d'avoir été comme ça mais je savais plus vraiment quoi faire et te fuir était, me paraissait la meilleure et la seule solution. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque à chaque fois que tu étais ou te mettais en danger, reprocha-t-elle doucement, si seulement tu étais moins imprudente.

- Je ne savais pas, mais je te promet d'être plus prudente. Alors, tu es amoureuse de moi?

- Oui, je suis amoureuse de toi.

- Oh Brooke! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou et en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le souffle court.

- Je t'aime Jess, déclara amoureusement Brooke.

- Je t'aime Brooke, lui répondit Jess sur le même ton.

Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de se rendormirent tendrement enlacées.

Le rêve de Jessica était devenu réalité pour leur plus grand bonheur à toutes les deux.


End file.
